Jeanie, is that you?
by mickys411
Summary: This story is based on the many looks of Jeanie through out the run of the animated series based on the episode Jeanie, you've changed Many thanks to Brian AKA Retro Mania for submitting the suggestion for this tale
1. Chapter 1

There's nothing more miserable than a rainy day.  
Correction make that a rainy day in New York City.  
It was bad enough with crowds due to street and sidewalk traffic, but poor weather be it snow, sleet and especially rain seemed to make it worse.  
People rushing about drying to not get soaked by the on going drops of either a simple drizzle or a downpour.  
Not to mention the large sized puddles that form in the potholes in the streets.  
This caused many fellow New Yorkers to become bitter and moody.  
And Jeanie Melnitz was one of those New Yorkers.  
Down right bitter and moody.  
And it wasn't because of the weather, it was her job.  
And this was no ordinary job, she was the receptionist of the largest paranormal removal company AKA the Ghostbusters.  
While Jeanie loved her job, like all careers it had it's ups and downs.  
And today was truly a down day.

It wasn't the fact that after spending an entire morning typing up reports and once finished, Dr. Peter Venkman gave her a full stack of new in-voices.  
It had nothing to do with the unofficial Ghostbusters mascot Slimer, eating all the jelly doughnuts even though she asked the green ghost to save her one.  
The cause didn't come from having to stay behind at the Ghostbusters headquarters AKA the firehouse, while her four bosses got to have all the excitment on the job of catching ghosts as she just typed and answered the phone.  
The blame of her sour mood was not on when the guys returned back from a job, Dr. Ray Stantz accidentlly knocked over her coffee mug with a ghost trap, which caused the beverage inside to spill on her pink top.  
The way she felt that day didn't come on, when she offered a cup of coffee to Dr. Egon Spengler who just said thank you and not even gave her a second glance.  
Maybe it was a little bit of that.  
The real reason actually was that it came from a phone call earlier in the day.

It was when before the Ghostbusters had gone on their first assignment that day, when the phone rang.  
"Ghostbusters.  
If it's haunted, we want it," Jeanie answered.  
"Is this really the Ghostbusters?" asked the person on the phone, who had a snooty tone of voice.  
"Of course it is."  
"Oh, I also thought Ghostbusters was described as a professional business.  
Judging by your voice I thought I got in touch with a hair salon or one of those chessy clothing botiques."  
That comment really broke her heart.  
Jeanie took the information she needed, hung up the phone and summoned the Ghostbusters to take the call by ringing the fire alarm bell, causing the guys to race downstairs, take the information they needed from Jeanie, and drove to where they needed to go.

Jeanie was relief after the guys left, as she didn't want them to see her wipe tears that began to fall down her face.  
Of all the time Jeanie had been working for the Ghostbusters, never once did a call make a comment, so rude, so insulting and mostly hurtful about her voice.  
As a girl from Brooklyne, she indeed had a heavy accent that her mother told her as a child that it would stick with her for life.  
Nobody in her neighborhood, school or family ever gave Jeanie a hard time about her voice, look, hair or anything else about her body or personality.  
Sure as she got older and moved out on her own, Jeanie realized that it was quite a different world from how and where she grew up, but Jeanie managed to get by, thanks to her tough as nails, no nonscense attitude, which does come in handy working with the Ghostbusters.  
But today, the phone call just broke her heart and spirit, how the person at the other end of the phone line pictured Jeanie as some ditzy dingbat, instead of a smart woman who was not afarid to speak her mind.  
That is until today.

Although Jeanie was able to keep her emotions under control for the rest of the day, but those words made her feel insecure for the remainder of the day.  
She just couldn't just shake off what was said to her.  
While Jeanie tried to put on a brave face with a smile, deep down however she was still hurting.  
It was actually Winston Zeddmore who had just gotten the mail noticed something was up with the red haired receptionist.  
He appoarched her deask and asked,"Jeanie, are you OK?"  
Jeanie, who was in a bit of a trance snapped back to reality and answered,"Yeah, I'm fine.  
Thanks for asking Winston."  
"Are you sure?  
You've been quite most of the day."  
"Just feeling a bit under the weather today."  
"If you want to leave early to go home and rest, don't worry we got things cover."  
"No I'll be fine thanks."  
"OK.  
Let me know."

Just then, the two heard a voice coming from the stairway.  
"Yo Winston, did you get the mail?" called the voice which just happened to be Peter.  
"Got it here," Winston answered.  
Peter appoarched his fellow Ghostbuster, took the mail and the liberty of sorting it out.  
He then carefully looked through each piece and divided it into 5 piles.  
"Let's see, said Peter, Comic Book of the month club, that's for Ray.  
Auto And Driver magazine goes to Winston, Egon's Mushroom Digest came today, I got my copy of issue of The Lifestyles Of The Rich And The Powerful, and Jeanie gets the bills."  
He then handed Jeanie her "mail."  
Usually she'll make a snappy comeback to the Ghostbuster, but not today.  
"What's the matter, out of zingers?" asked Peter.  
Jeanie didn't answered.  
Peter walked up to Jeanie and said,"Earth calling Jeanie.  
Planet Earth calling Ms. Jeanie Melnintz."  
Jeanie sharply turned to Peter and snapped,"I heard Venkman!"  
"Whoa, take it easy, Jeanie.  
You know I was just joking around with you," said Peter, trying to calm her down, which wasn't working.  
"Peter, give Jeanie a break.  
She's not feeling well today," said Winston.  
"I don't need your pity Zeddmore!" Jeanie snapped.  
She then got up from her desk, grabbed her purse, jacket and headed for the door.  
Jeanie then walked into the rainy outdoors, before slamming the door behind her.

Just then, Ray, and Egon raced downstairs, along with Slimer, who they were running tests on.  
"What's all that racket down here?" asked Egon.  
"What happened?" Ray added.  
"And where Jeanie go?" asked Slimer.  
"She stormed out of the office," Winston answered.  
"Did we forget to pay her again?" asked Peter.  
"She said she wasn't feeling well and your clowning around didn't help at all."  
"That still wouldn't be why Jeanie would snap at everyone and walk out," said Ray.  
"I don't know.  
It could be something more serious," said Egon.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Jeanie reached her apartment, she was wet from the rain.  
However, that was the least of her problems.  
She got gone from being upset and hurt, to downright angry.  
Jeanie then removed her coat, hung it up, along with her purse, sat down on the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
While that took away most of her anger, she was still quite upset from the call earlier.  
"If only I can change the way I sound," she said.

Just then, a bright glowing light appeared in the center of the living room.  
Jeanie's emotions changed once again to now scared and worry.  
The glowing light disappeared within seconds, and standing, or rather floating in front of Jeanie was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white toga style dress attatched to a pair of wings colored in white,pink and green.  
Jeanie couldn't believe her eyes what she was seeing.  
The woman then spoke to her.  
"Jeanie my dear, I'm here to help you," she said.  
"Wh...Who are you?  
How do you know my name?" Jeanie asked.  
"I'm your fairy godmother."  
"But that's impossible.  
Fairy godmothers only exist in stories."  
"Not true at all.  
We are real as can be."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I heard all about what happened today with that phone conversation.  
How that person made you feel."  
"I've never seemed to mind my voice.  
But it's just.."  
"What my dear?"  
"It doesn't make people take me seriously as a person."  
"That's why I'm here.  
To change all that for you."  
Jeanie, who was still frighten and nervous asked,"How are you going to do that?"  
"Close your eyes my dear Jeanie," said the fairy godmother.  
Jeanie did just that.

The fairy godmother then pointed her index finger, and a ring of fire appeared, which also produced a dark red beam of light with stars, that cascaded over Jeanie.  
A few moments later, the fire and beam of light faded away.  
"Jeanie, you can open your eyes," said the fairy godmother.  
Jeanie opened her eyes.  
"How do you feel my dear?" the fairy god mother asked.  
"I..I don't feel different," Jeanie replied.  
Then suddenly, she gasped.  
It was not her own voice that came out of her mouth.  
It was a different voice indeed all together.  
This voice was softer sounding that her own.  
"I..I don't believe it.  
It worked," said Jeanie.  
"What do you think of your new voice now my dear Jeanie?" asked the fairy godmother.  
"I love it.  
It may take me sometime to get use to it, but it's perfect," Jeanie answered.  
"As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."  
"Oh I am very happy.  
I just love my new voice.  
Oh fairy godmother, you're the best.  
Thank you so much!"  
Jeanie then gave her fairy godmother a hug.  
"You are very welcome my dear Jeanie," said the fairy godmother.  
"Will I ever see you again?" Jeanie asked.  
"You certainly will.  
Anytime you need me, just call for me, and I'll come to your aide."  
"I will.  
Thank you once again fairy godmother!"  
"You're welcome my dear Jeanie.  
And now I must be on my way.  
Farewell."  
And the fairy god mother disappeared, leaving a puff of glittery smoke behind.

Jeanie, meanwhile was in her glory.  
For the first time today, she felt happy.  
Jeanie spun around with a big smile on her face, then practicly floated down on the couch, still smiling.  
"Are the guys in for a surprise," she said.  
Though it would take time for her to get use to hearing herself, Jeanie was indeed happy with her new voice.

The next day, Jeanie returned to work, feeling better than she did the day before.  
When she walked into the firehouse, however, the Ghostbusters nor Slimer were anywhere to be found in the downstairs area.  
"Hell-o, anyone here?" Jeanie called out.  
"We'll be right down," Winston called out, as he and the other Ghostbusters walked the steps down, while Slimer floated to greet what they thought was a guest.  
"Morning Jeanie, did you happen to see anyone here?" asked Ray.  
"Guys, that was me calling out," Jeanie replied.  
All four Ghostbusters couldn't believe their eyes or rather their ears when Jeanie spoke.  
"Jeanie, is that really you?" asked Slimer.  
"Of course it is Slimer," Jeanie replied.  
"You just sound so different," said Egon.  
"You've noticed?"  
"How is possible?" asked Peter.  
"You guys remember a month ago when I had my tonsils taken out?" Jeanie asked.  
"Yeah, we tired to sneak Slimer in because he wanted to visit you," said Ray.  
"Uh uh," Slimer added.  
"Yeah and Peter put on the card, Get Well Soon We can't get the coffee maker to work," said Winston.  
"I wrote we couldn't find the coffee," Peter pointed out.  
"Well, the doctor told me it would take awhile for my voice to change a bit and it did," said Jeanie.  
"Overnight it changed?" asked Egon.  
"It did."  
Just then, the phone rang.  
"Excuse me guys, I gotta take this," said Jeanie as she went to her desk to answer the call.  
"Ghostbusters.  
Yes, of course."  
Jeanie then jotted something down on a piece of paper.  
"I'll let them know.  
Thank you.  
And thank you very much.  
Good-bye."  
Jeanie then looked up at the Ghostbusters and said," Disturbance down in Time Square at the Red Carpet Hotel."  
"We're on it," said Ray, before he and the other Ghostbusters grabbed their proton packs from their lockers, jumped in Ecto-1 and took off.  
After the guys left, Jeanie fell into her chair with a smile on her face.  
Today, the caller gave her such a wonderful complaiment on her voice saying it sounded lovely yet professial.  
Jeanie felt happier that she did in quite sometime.  
"I can get use to this," said Jeanie, as she began to typed up reports, still smiling.  
In fact, Jeanie would go on to have several other callers give her complaiments on her voice.  
Her mood just kept getting better and better through out the day.  
Not even Slimer, who let out a very loud, burp after swallowing a sandwich and root beer during a phone call, or Peter telling a grossed out version of how he and the other Ghostbusters caught a class 2 at the dumpster could spoil her day.  
Jeanie was quite happy indeed of how things were going her way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanie was smiling all the way home from work at the end of her day.  
Very quite the opposite of yesterday.  
She felt as if she was walking on air.  
A few more people gave Jeanie kind words on her new voice when she stopped by the local grocery store to pick up a few items.

The Ghostbusters weren't the only ones who had to get use to Jeanie's new voice.  
Her own mother didn't reconginze her daughter's voice.  
Within time though, Jeanie's family, friends, the Ghostbusters, and Slimer got use to her new voice.

A few weeks later, all was quite at the firehouse, which came at the perfect time as all four Ghostbusters were sick in bed with horrible colds, as was Slimer.  
Though the guys gave her permission to take a small vacation, Jeanie did came to Headquarters, just in case calls were made, which thankfully for the Ghostbusters's health sake there wasn't, so Jeanie spend a good part of the day cleaning and sanitizing everything down at the firehouse, while the guys rested.  
After she finished up cleaning, and made the guys a large pot of soup, Jeanie went back to her apartment and took a much needed shower.  
She and her friend Monica had planned on having a girls' night out of dinner and a movie.  
Though the two had been friends since childhood, they both had very bust schedules, preventing them from taking any time off.  
Jeanie of course with her job at the Ghostbusters headquarters, while Monica was a pediatric's nurse at one of the local hospitals.  
Jeanie had just gotten dressed and was about to put on some make-up and fix her hair, when she looked in the mirror and said,"Something doesn't seem right."  
She then decided to try something.  
"Oh fairy godmother.  
I can use your help," Jeanie called out.  
And to Jeanie's surprise it work.

As it did the first time a few weeks ago, a bright light shine around the apartment and once it faded, there was the fairy godmother.  
Still dressed in her white toga gown, attatched to her brightly colored wings, and brown hair flowing on her head.  
"I heard you call me my dear Jeanie, said the fair godmother, What is it that you desire?"  
"The way I am now doesn't seem to match with my voice.  
This look is the old me, I want a full on make-over," Jeanie replied.  
"As you wish my dear Jeanie," said the fairy godmother.  
Jeanie closed her eyes as she did the last time, as also the last time, a ring of fire appeared from the fairy godmother's finger was placed over Jeanie as the dark red and starry glowing beam shone around her.

After the fire and beam disappeared, Jeanie opened her eyes and looked at herself in a nearby mirror.  
Jeanie let out a huge gasp.  
She had completly changed altoghter.  
Her red hair had gone from a short do, to long and wavy, her body shape, arms and legs appeared slimmer, and her face was much softer looking.  
"What do you think of the new Jeaine my dear?" the fairy godmother asked.  
Jeaine was a bit speechless before repling with watery eyes,"Oh fairy godmother.  
I look beautiful and feel beautiful for the first time ever in my life.  
I can't thank you enough."  
Jeanie gave her fairy godmother the biggest hug ever.  
Once she let go, the fairy godmother said,"As long as you're happy my dear Jeanie, is all that matters to me.  
Remember, if you ever need me, just call out for me."  
"I will and thank you once again fairy godmother," said Jeanie.  
"My pleasure my dear Jeanie."  
And the fairy godmother disappeared, just in the nick of time as Monica knocked on the door of Jeanie's apartment.

During their evening out, Monica couldn't get over of how great Jeanie looked.  
Even the waiter at the cafe where the girls ate couldn't help but notice Jeanie as well.  
Jeanie however did not dare to tell her secret, but instead made-up that it was a change of diet and exercise.  
Plus all the running back and forth she does for the Ghostbusters.  
It wasn't that Jeanie didn't want Monica to think she was crazy with fairy godmother nonscense.  
It was the fact that Jeanie wanted the fairy godmother to herself.  
During that transformation, something changed in Jeanie not just on the outside, but the inside as well.

The next day, Jeanie came into work still in a great mood.  
She was in the middle of typing on her computer, when the four Ghostbusters and Slimer, came downstairs.  
"Hey guys, you all look 100% better," Jeanie called out.  
"We feel a lot better.  
Thanks Jeanie," said Ray, who turned to answered the receptionist, but he along with the other Ghostbusters as well as Slimer were in total shock when they saw the "new" Jeanie.  
"JJJJeanie?" said Winston, who was nearly speechless.  
"You look so...so.." said Peter, who even himself was at a lost for words.  
"Completely.." said Egon, who had trouble finding words to.  
"Beautiful," said Slimer, as he swirled around Jeanie to admire her.  
"Thank you Slimer.  
That's very sweet of you," said Jeanie.

Just then, a call came in.  
Jeanie answered it, wrote something down on her notepad, hung up the phone and gave the sheet of paper to the guys.  
"Ghosts spotted at the Empire State Building," said Jeanie.  
The Ghostbusters took the call, leaving Jeanie and Slimer at the firehouse.

While the guys were out, and Jeanie typed on her computer, Slimer got out his camera.  
He had learned to take pictures after getting a few lessons from Ray.  
Slimer then floated by Jeanie, held up the camera and said,"Smile Jeanie."  
Jeanie did just that as Slimer clicked the camera.  
"Thanks Slimer, we'll add that to the scrapbook soon," said Jeanie, refering to the official Ghostbusters photo album.


	4. Chapter 4

Since getting her "make-over" from her fairy god mother, Jeanie was the happiest she had been in ages.  
More people were not only taking her seriously, but was also getting positive attention, especially from gentlemen.  
She even had a brief relationship with a well-known New York business tycoon named Paul, but was upset to discovered that he was only using her to get personal information on the Ghostbusters equipment to make his own anti-ghost company, which fortunatly for Jeanie and the Ghostbusters failed and placed Paul into bankruptcy.  
While Jeanie was indeed happy about her new voice and new style, she did however feel guilty about lying to everyone about her changes.  
The Ghostbusters, her friends, even her own parents and the rest of her family.  
But eventually, the guilt would fade off.

One afternoon on her day off, after getting some cleaning done around her apartment, Jeanie was skimming through a magazine.  
After seeing pictures of the models with the latest looks and styles, Jeanie knew it was time for a change.  
Time had passed, a year actually since Jeanie first met her fairy god mother  
And while Jeanie called on her for little things such as taking off a few inches from her frame after the holidays, or clothing and make-up choices, however this time this was going to be a major change.  
"Oh fairy god mother, where are you?" Jeanie called out.  
As the previous times, the fairy god mother once again appeared before in her white toga gown and burnette colored hair up-do.  
"You called for me my dear Jeanie?" asked the fairy god mother.  
"Yes, I think it's time for something different," Jeanie replied.  
"What does your heart desire my dear?"  
Jeanie picked up the magazine, pointed to one of the models in a picture and said,"This is what I pick."  
Once again, the fairy god mother raised her index finger, making the ring of fire, and sparkling red beam around Jeanie, who as always had her eyes closed.  
When the fire and light disappeared, Jeanie's appearance had changed once again.  
Her body frame was a few more pounds slimmer, her face was more narrow with a slightly pointed chin, and her wavy long hair had been cut into a stylish bob with bangs.  
Jeanie opened her eyes, raced to a nearby mirror, check out her new look and with a huge smile on her face, turned to her fairy god mother saying,"Oh fairy god mother, it's perfect!  
Exactly just like the model in the magazine!"  
"Except that model isn't as pretty as you my dear," said the fairy god mother.  
"Thank you as always fairy god mother."  
"You're very welcome my dear Jeanie."  
After the two once again exchanged a hug, the fairy god mother said before disappearing, "Just remember my dear Jeanie, whenever you need me, I'll be here."

It was a rather quiet morning at the firehouse the following day.  
Slimer was reading a comic book, Ray and Winston were working on Ecto-1, Peter was attempting to see how many cards he could throw into his baseball cap, Egon was repairing a PKE meter, and newest staff member/accountant Louis Tully was going through some figures of how to balance the budget.  
Just then, the six of them heard a voice.  
"Morning fellas," the voice called out.  
All six of them looked up to see that it was Jeanie, as she entered the firehouse, while sporting her new look.  
No one knew what to say.  
Finally, Louis spoke up.  
"W. Jeanie, you look great," he said, despite the fact he felt his glasses steaming up and his face blushing.  
"Thanks Louis," said Jeanie.  
Slimer whistled then added, "Beautiful Jeanie."  
Jeanie replied a thank you to Slimer with a added giggle.  
"Wow Jeanie, you could pass for a model," said Peter.  
"I agree with Peter," Ray added  
"That is a nice haircut you got Jeanie," said Winston.  
"It does suit your face well," said Egon, who was actually having trouble finding what to say.  
"Thanks guys," said Jeanie as she sat down at her desk.

Although Jeanie was happy and pleased with her new style, something didn't seem right.  
While Louis, Ray, Winston, Peter and even Slimer had given positive feedback on her looks, Egon didn't seem to really have much to say or take much notice.  
Though Jeanie did the changes for herself, secretly, she had hope that Egon would pay more attention to her.  
But it seemed to have little effect, maybe a slight difference, but not by much.  
"What is with him?  
Is he really that naive how being human to even notice me?" Jeanie said herself, later on that day, as the guys were on a job assignment.

As time went, all was quiet and ordinary at headquarters.  
With the exception of all four Ghostbusters developing a sudden allergic reaction to ghosts, battle a group of witches, have visions of what was to come from a TV set, help the ghost of Sherlock Holmes solve a case, Jeanie herself and Louis getting kidnapped by the head of the ghost community, Slimer getting captured himself, the guys ending up in Ghostjail, which this time Jeanie and Louis rescuing them, prevented Halloween from lasting forever, filmed a special deicated to Al Capone's tomb, and faced every type of ghosts, in every class imaginable.  
So yes, this was considered pretty normal and quiet for the Ghostbusters anyway.

Meanwhile, as all those events took place, Jeanie countinued to call on her fairy godmother, for a few more changes here and there.  
Mostly it was for new hair styles, change of eyes or make-up.  
The one major request Jeanie made was to have a straighter posture, which also made her appear to feel and look taller.  
Though with all that was going on, not one of the Ghostbusters, Slimer, or even Louis took notice of her many changes.

It was until sometime later, when one day Slimer found the Ghostbusters photo album on the ground(it landed there after Jeanie threw the book at Peter for giving her annetenna from a giant cockroach he and the other Ghostbusters fought) when he noticed the differences in the many photos of Jeanie.  
Slimer then floated up the stairs as quick as he could to tell the guys about his discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Slimer was able to collect all the Ghostbusters, the five of them went intro Egon's lab and began carefully looking over the photos.  
Sure enough, Slimer was right, as indeed Jeanie's appearances in the photo album had over years from when the team started out, right up to the present day.  
Hair style, eye color, height, everything looked different about Jeanie in those pictures.  
It was then made in agreement to figure out how Jeanie changed so the guys were having a quiet day, that gave them an oppertunity to observe Jeanie.

Jeanie meanwhile was downstairs on the phone chatting with her friend Monica, when the guys decided to put their plan into action on how to observe Jeanie without taking notice.  
First, Ray passed by Jeanie, checking her over wearing his ecto goggles, while he pretended to read a newspaper.  
Next, Egon crept down on the floor by Jeanie's chair, while waving his PKE meter across her body.  
And finally, Slimer floated behind Jeanie with a measuring tape, checking to see if her height changed.  
Although Jeanie was on the phone, Jeanie was well aware of what was going on and became inferated.  
After getting off the phone with Monica, Jeanie got up from her desk, placed her coat on and grabbed her purse.  
She had enough of the Ghostbusters shannagins for one day.  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off!" she yelled to the guys.  
After the prank Peter had pulled on her now this, it was too much.  
While earlier Jeanie had said,"Men, can't live with them, can't sell them for parts" her new feelings were, "Boys will be whatever!" as she slammed the door of the firehouse behind her.  
Little did Jeanie know that Slimer was following not far behind as a suggestion from the Ghostbusters.

Once Jeanie reached her apartment, she raced inside, threw her coat and purse on the couch, and raced to a near-by mirror.  
"No no, not good enough," said Jeanie, as she once again called to someone who she needed at that moment.  
"Oh fairy god-mother, it's an emergency," Jeanie called out.  
And once again, the fairy god-mother appeared.  
"You called on me my dear Jeanie?" she asked.  
"Yes, Jeanie answered, I want to be a few pounds lighter and have green eyes not blue."

As the many times before, the fairy god-mother raised her finger, placed the ring of fire and dark red beam of light around Jeanie, who as always had her eyes closed.  
Once the light and fire ring dissapeared, Jeanie opened her eyes, looked in the mirror was was satisfided by the results.  
"Yes, this was exactly what I want, she said, Thank you fairy god-mother."  
Jeanie once again thanked her fairy god-mother with a hug.  
It was at that time the fairy god-mother noticed someone or rather something looking in the window and most likely saw everything that happened.  
It was Slimer.  
The fairy god-mother gently lossended her grip from Jeanie and said, I have to leave now.  
But remember my dear Jeanie, if you need ever need anything at all call for me."  
"I will and thank you again fairy god-mother," said Jeanie and the figure vanished.  
Jeanie looked out the window thinking something or someone spotted her fairy god-mother and got spooked away.  
But no one was there.  
"Oh well," said Jeanie as she shrugged her shoulders and went to call back Monica.  
Slimer meanwhile, knew the fairy god-mother spotted him and hid under the fire escape.  
However, she found him.  
The fairy god-mother's enchanted looks faded away, turning into a surpet like creature with purple skin and a long green tail, that matched her wings, that were now the same color as well.  
Slimer dashed off.  
The fairy god-mother then summoned three ghostly type dogs to chase after Slimer and destroy him, for what he had witnessed.

After being chased by the ghouls for what seemed like hours(which was true as it was close to midnight), including the subway, Slimer made it back to the firehouse and told the Ghostbusters his discovery.  
Egon immeditley placed the information Slimer gave into his computer while Ray, Winston and Peter began to scan through several books including Tobin's Spirit Guide.  
After a bit of searching the guys found what they were looking for.  
But just at that moment, unexpected company showed up.  
It was the spectral dogs that were after Slimer.  
Thankfully, with quick thinking, the Ghostbusters were able to capture the creatures.  
After the inturuption, the Ghostbusters went back to their report from Slimer and the conculsion of what they found.  
The supposed fairy go-mother was actually a spirit known as Makoveris Lotsabucks, which feeds upon people's desires to look good and make them inhumanly perfect.  
"That would explain Jeanie's many changes," said Winston.  
"Exactly," Ray added.  
"We better go find Jeanie, before this spirit does any more damage," said Peter.  
"Let's hope we're not too late," Egon concluded.  
And with that, the Ghostbusters, left the lab.  
Slimer set this one out, he had enough adventures for one day.  
Little did they know, something or rather someone had been watching them.  
It was indeed the Makoveris Lotsabucks who had changed back to her "fairy god-mother" form.  
She then flew off to reach Jeanie and hoping to arrive before the Ghostbusters do.

Luckily for the Makoveris Lotsabucks, there was no sign of the Ghostbusters nor Slimer anywhere when she arrived at Jeanie's apartment.  
The spirit flew into the window of the bedroom, where she found Jeanie, sound asleep in bed.  
The Makoveris Lotabucks then placed a hand on Jeanie's shoulder and spoke," Wake-up my dear Jeanie."  
Jeanie stirred a bit, opened her eyes, placed her glasses on and was surprised to see who was there.  
"Fairy god-mother, what are you doing here?" Jeanie asked.  
"I've come to warn you my dear Jeanie, said the spirit, It's your friends.  
They are jealous of you."  
"My friends?"  
"Yes, they are looking for you right now and you are in danger.  
You must come with me."  
"I don't know.  
I call up the guys and tell them what's going on or maybe the police."  
The Makoveris Lotsabucks talked over her.  
"There's no time.  
We have to leave now!"  
Jeanie got out of bed, placed on her slippers and a jacket over a nightgown and she and the "fairy god-mother" took off.

Sure enough, by the time the Ghostbusters reached Jeanie's apartment, it was too late.  
She had dissapeared.


	6. Chapter 6

The four Ghostbusters checked around the empty apartment and sure enough, the makoveris Lotsabucks had been there, as the PKE meters had a high energy reading.  
"Jeanie can be anywhere with that creature," said Peter.  
"I suggest we split up," said Ray.  
"Good idea," Winston added.  
"At least one of us can find Jeanie before any permenant damage gets done and we loss her," said Egon.

The four Ghostbusters then split up in hopes of finding Jeanie.  
Winston stayed in her neighborhood, incase Jeanie returned, Ray checked the streets, Peter went to the other side of town,where he got yelled out for making noises at 4:37 in the morning, while Egon headed for the docks as he remembered hearing a connection of the Makoveris Lotsabucks and water.

Egon made his way to a nearby shipping harbor, and that's where he found Jeanie, floating above the water, along with the Makoveris Lotsabucks who said,"Now my dear Jeanie, your transformation will be completed."  
"Jeanie, what are you doing?  
Stop!" Egon called out.  
The spirit glared when she saw who it was.  
Jeanie took notice as well.  
"Egon what are you doing here?  
How did you know where I'd be?" she asked.  
"Jeanie, we know what's been going on with you.  
Please come down," said Egon.  
Jeanie was about to answer but the Makoveris Lotsabucks placed her hands on Jeanie's shoulders and said,"Don't listen to him.  
He's not happy with your changes.  
He wants you back to the way you were, the ugly duckling."  
"That's not true," said Jeanie.  
"Then why is he stopping you?"  
"You're right.  
I must stop him."

All the meanwhile, Egon made a quick call to the guys on his walkie talkie telling them to meet him at the docks.  
It was then Jeanie floated towards Egon and pushed him to the ground, luckily his proton pack broke his fall.  
"Jeanie, what has gotten into you?" he asked.  
"I did this all you Egon, so you can notice me!" said Jeanie.  
"Jeanie I like you the way you were, you did have to change for me."  
"You sound just like everyone!  
Ever since I was a little girl I was told I'm not pretty enough.  
I want to be perfect!"  
Egon can see that Jeanie's eyes were glowing a bright shade of red.  
The transformation was now taking place.

The Makoveris Lotasbucks then floated to Jeanie, pointed at Egon and ordered,"Finish him!  
Finish him off now!"  
Jeanie raised her arms, with the palm of her hands pointing at Egon, which shot out beams of fire.  
Luckily though, Egon jumped out of the way fast, before he go hit.  
Suddenly, it all came to him.  
While he's never able to express his emtions or say how he felt, deep down, Egon did really care and love Jeanie.  
He knew what he had to do.  
Egon removed his proton pack, cleared his throat and said,"Go ahead Jeanie, do what you have to to.  
But just remember I love you."  
"What?" said Jeanie.  
"I love you.  
Ray,Peter Winston Slimer, everyone we all love you."

Jeanie didn't know what to say, as she was in shock.  
This was the first time Egon told her his feelings.  
The first time he said I love you to her.  
Tears began to fill Jeanie's eyes as she said," I love you to Egon."  
The Makoveris Lotasbucks was not pleased by what she was seeing.  
Jeanie then turned to the spirit ans said,"This is all your fault!  
You've changed me completely to the point I don't reconzie the person in the mirror!"  
The Makoveris Lotasbucks' eyes turned the bright shade of red, as Jeanie's did earlier.  
"So be it! she said, I wanted to make you happy, make you feel pretty and this is the thanks I get in return?  
I'll finish the job myself by destroying you both!"

The Makoveris Lotasbucks transformed herself back to the purple skinned and green colored lizard tail-like creature Slimer saw earlier raised her arms with her palms facing Jeanie and Egon.  
"Jeanie move!" said Egon, as her gently push Jeanie out of the way, so only her would get shot at by the spirit.  
However, just as the Makoveris Losabucks was about to make her move, a voice called out.  
"Not so fast ugly!" said the voice.  
It was Peter, along with Ray, and Winston, who arrived just in the nick of time.  
The Makoveris Lotasbucks then turned her direction to the other Ghostbusters.  
But just as the Makoveris Lotasbucks was about to make her move, the guys (with the exception of Egon, who wasn't wearing his proton pack, but rather protecting Jeanie) shot at the ghoul.  
Ray threw down a trap, stomped down hard and the spirit was captured.

Just then floated up to the sky.  
And a flash a light beamed out, blinding the Ghostbusters.  
She then floated back to them.  
"Jeanie, are you OK?" asked Winston.  
"I think so," Jeanie answered.  
She knelt down and looked at her reflection in the water.  
Jeanie got her self up and looked rather upset.  
"What's the matter Jeanie?" asked Ray.  
"I still look and sound the way I did when that monster transformed me, Jeanie answered, Why didn't I go back to my old self?"  
"Since you made total changes by the Makoveris Lotasbucks, it can not be reversed," Egon replied.  
"Well, I guess looking and sounding the way I am has taught me a lesson about never to change who I am.  
Because while I did feel beautiful on the outside, it was quite the opposite on the inside."  
"The important thing is that you're back Jeanie and you're," said Ray.  
"Thanks guys," said Jeanie, who then looked at Egon and asked,"Did you really mean what you say?"  
"Yes, all of us love you Jeanie," Egon answered.  
The two then hugged each other.  
It was at that time Ray,Peter and Winston knew it was their cue to leave.  
"Hey we're going to check on Ecto," said Winston.  
"I need to put the packs in the car anyway," Ray added, Give me a hand Peter."  
"Sure, said Peter, who turned to Jeanie and Egon and said,"See you two shortly."

Jeanie and Egon walked together and sat down on a nearby bench as they watched the sun rise.  
Egon cleared his throat and asked Jeanie,"So _would you, maybe, like to, go see a movie sometime? I mean, with me?"  
 _"I think that would be very nice, Egon.  
Thank you," Jeanie replied.  
_ _"How do you feel about science films? Life of a Bug? Molecules and You?  
This could be fun."  
_The two just sat together and smiled as the beams of the sun shone over the water starting a new day and maybe something else._

 _The End_


End file.
